Supporting devices of this type serve to support the vehicle during the lifting of a load by means of a cantilever arm. The support is such that the vehicle's tilting edge is as close as possible to the intersection point of the load distribution line and the ground. For vehicles used in military rescue there are additional requirements. First, the vehicles must also provide protection to the transported repair crews and facilitate their covered egress and work. Therefore, stroke range adjustment and support, and also an egress door at the rear of the vehicle are provided. Furthermore, it is often necessary to tow a damaged vehicle by means of an on-board cable winch, especially if the vehicle is too heavy to be lifted. Such towing requires considerable tractive power. This tractive power exceeds the holding power of the brakes and the road adherence of the wheels in the case of wheeled vehicles. Therefore, a support in the horizontal direction is also required.
A plow shield for a rescue tank is known from DE-C 30 39 364. This plow shield provides support to the vehicle in the horizontal, as well as in the vertical, direction. However, the plow shield extends over the entire width of the vehicle, which not only leads to high weight and high costs, but also makes egress at the front side impossible. Furthermore, the horizontal support action of the plow shield is limited because the lower edge of the shield tends to lift off the ground in the manner of a bulldozer rather than to hold the vehicle on the ground.
It is, therefore, an object of the instant invention to create a light-weight and highly effective supporting device, in both traction directions, which is also easily retractable and accessible.